


Зеленая туфелька Золушки-Гриффиндорки (Griffindor Cinderella`s Green Slipper)

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always Female Harry Potter, Attempt at Humor, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Christmas eve ball, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter in a dress, Harry in pain, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy/Harriet Potter UST, Lucius finds out, Secret Female Harry Potter, Slow Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: Люциус Малфой не понаслышке знал этого несносного мальчугана со шрамом, спрятанным за длинной лохматой челкой, и в раздражающих старых очках. Знал и испытывал к нему острое чувство неприязни.То, что Люциус ошибся, он понял спустя три с половиной года, приехав в Хогвартс на Святочный бал. Контактные линзы, платье под цвет глаз и легкий макияж сделали свое дело, и Гарриет Джеральдина Поттер предстала пред многочисленными ошарашенными зрителями во всей красе. Люциус схватился за сердце.





	Зеленая туфелька Золушки-Гриффиндорки (Griffindor Cinderella`s Green Slipper)

Люциус Малфой не понаслышке знал этого несносного мальчугана со шрамом, спрятанным за длинной лохматой челкой, и в раздражающих старых очках. Знал и испытывал к нему острое чувство неприязни. Школьная форма мальчишке откровенно не шла, брюки висели, рубашка была велика в плечах, а эти чертовы очки искажали черты лица. Кажется, он уже вспоминал про свое презрение к этим древним очкам. Несколько долгих лет с того самого дня, когда Люциус мельком увидел этого неопрятного неухоженного паренька в магазине мадам Малкин перед первым курсом своего сына, мужчина был свято уверен, что он нашел того человека, которому не подойдет ни один нормальный стиль одежды. Голодранец, что с него взять!

То, что Люциус ошибся, он понял спустя три с половиной года, приехав в Хогвартс на Святочный бал. В тот вечер он понял, что он уже пару десятков лет не ошибался так сильно. Осознание накрыло мужчину в тот самый момент, когда в Большой Зал вошли чемпионы со своими парами. В четвертой вошедшей паре все отчаянно пытались высмотреть Национального Героя, но под руку с незнакомой красавицей ступал не Гарри Поттер, а Блейз Забини. Взгляды всех присутствующих заметались по залу в поисках известного мальчишки, но глаза то и дело останавливались на симпатичной брюнетке, которая шла под руку с довольным слизеринцем. Контактные линзы, платье под цвет глаз и легкий макияж сделали свое дело, и Гарриет Джеральдина Поттер предстала пред многочисленными ошарашенными зрителями во всей красе.

Люциус схватился за сердце.

Квартерон и светлолицая брюнетка выглядели вместе просто невероятно. Когда же пары чемпионов вышли в центр зала, начиная вальс, Поттер и Забини смогли затмить даже сияющую вейловским светом Флёр и распространяющего звериную энергию Крама. Слизеринец уверенно кружил свою знаменитую партнершу, рисуя танцем затейливые фигуры. Итальянец прижимал Гарриет к себе вплотную. Вместе они казались парой профессиональных танцоров. Гарри и Блейз пылали жаром, привлекая к себе внимание каждого в зале.

Торжественная часть праздничного бала была довольно коротка: вальс, кадриль и мазурка. И все три танца самая загадочная дама вечера отдала одному единственному партнеру. Гриффиндорку пытались украсть у Блейза по меньшей мере пять человек, однако девушка отказывала, обворожительно улыбаясь, и ссылалась на то, что уже обещала танец Забини.

По окончанию мазурки Гарриет подарила Блейзу легкий поцелуй в щеку, а потом скрылась в темноте сразу после торжественной директорской речи, объявившей о приезде на бал Ведуний. Почти никем не замеченной Поттер скользнула к выходу из зала, дрожащей рукой натягивая капюшон мантии. У самих дверей девушка споткнулась и чуть не упала, а потом испуганно оглянулась и быстро скрылась из виду.

Мистеру Малфою стало ужасно любопытно, поэтому он решил проследить за бледнеющей и немного прихрамывающей гриффиндоркой. Девушка передвигалась достаточно быстро, но ее походка была неровной, казалось, еще немного и она упадет. Студентка явно спешила, но куда и зачем? Почему милая, привлекательная девушка сбегает с бала, когда он только недавно начался? Что-то здесь было нечисто...

Тем временем, Гарриет пробежала еще несколько поворотов и свернула на лестницу в Гриффиндорскую башню. Осознав направление, Люциус уже было потерял интерес к преследованию, но еще через пару мгновений стук женских каблучков внезапно прекратился, а потом послышался долгий выдох на гране стона. Любопытство не дало мистеру Малфою развернуться и уйти. Осторожно заглянув за угол, мужчина обнаружил пустой лестничный пролет, но с первой же площадки виднелась одинокая зеленая туфля. Выгнув бровь, мужчина решил подняться выше, и тут же его взгляду открылась забавная картина. Левая туфля лежала на боку на лестничной площадке, ее зеркальная сестра стояла на первой ступеньке второго пролета, а их хозяйка с закрытыми глазами сидела чуть выше, прислонившись правым боком к резным перилам лестницы.

— Вы так ненавидите туфли, мисс Поттер? — с насмешкой протянул Люциус, поднимая ближайшую к нему туфельку.

— Прекрасный принц нашел туфельку Золушки! — попыталась пошутить девушка, вымучено и раздраженно улыбаясь и продолжая сквозь платье цепляться за левое колено, впиваясь в него ногтями. — Вы поосторожнее с чужими вещами, а то еще жениться на мне придется.

— Что же такого особенного в ваших вещах? Проклятья? Привороты? Ловушки? — попытался пошутить мужчина.

— Сказки Шарля Пьеро... — первая волна боли прошла, и девушке даже удалось состроить профессорское выражение лица. Заметив недоумение своего собеседника, девушка поспешила объяснить свою реплику. — Это магловский писатель...

Малфой поморщился, выражая свое отношение к маглам. Однако Гарриет не обратила на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. Подступала новая волна горячей пульсирующей боли, и девушка тратила все свои силы, лишь бы только держать лицо.

— Мистер Малфой! — хитро прищурилась девушка. — Не желаете ли вы, чтобы я рассказала вам магловскую сказку? — мужчина приподнял одну бровь, выражая весь свой скепсис к этой затее. — Вижу, что не желаете, но раз вы все еще здесь, я ее расскажу...

Девушка вновь хитро улыбнулась, надеясь, что сиятельный лорд вежливо откажется и сбежит по добру по здорову. Это было бы очень кстати, нога вновь онемела, как всегда бывало перед новым приступом. Времени оставалось не так много. Но удача в этот раз повернулась к мисс Поттер филейной частью. Малфой старший величественно опустился на ступеньки рядом с девушкой, предвкушающе улыбаясь. Удивление, промелькнувшее в глазах студентки, позабавило его, и он понял, что все сделал правильно. Мисс Поттер недоуменно улыбнулась, вздохнула и начала рассказ, поглядывая на собственную туфельку, которую мужчина нежно сжимал в ладонях, поглаживая пальцами, и, кажется, абсолютно не осознавал своих действий.

— В далеком сказочном королевстве жила-была девушка. Был у нее отец, мачеха и две сводные сестры. — Хоть Гарриет и хотелось избавиться от внезапно назойливого мужчины поскорее, магловская сказка отвлекала от ожидания боли, которое порой было ужасней, чем сама боль. — Девушка была очень красивая, но мачеха с дочерьми завидовали ее красоте, поэтому они заставляли девушку выполнять самую сложную и грязную работу. Но девушка все равно сияла красотой. Тогда мачеха приказала падчерице обмазывать лицо и руки золой из камина и никогда не умываться. С того времени все стали называть девушку Золушкой.

— Какое безвкусное имя! — театрально возмутился Люциус.

— Полностью с вами согласна! — воскликнула девушка. — Ужасное имя, но в детстве мне нравилось... Но, ладно, продолжим... — Люциус кивнул, и девушка стала рассказывать дальше.

— В том сказочном королевстве был молодой принц, и пришла ему пора жениться. Вот только подходящей кандидатуры в жены не было. Поэтому король решил облегчить сыну поиски и устроил бал. На него должны были съехаться все молодые девушки королевства...

— Так много?! — прервал девушку Малфой. Его повернутый на финансах мозг уже подсчитывал расходы на такое мероприятие.

— Ох, не волнуйтесь так, мистер Малфой, королевство было маленьким, девушек нужного возраста не так уж много, все с комфортом могли разместиться в бальном зале! — серьезным тоном сообщила Гарриет и тут же рассмеялась. Люциус присоединился к ее тихому смеху, не сразу заметив, что девушка, охнув, затихла.

В гулкой тишине школьных коридоров судорожный хриплый вдох показался мужчине невыносимо громким. Одного взгляда на девушку хватило, чтобы понять, что дело плохо. Гарриет дышала через раз, одной рукой снова вцепившись в левую ногу, а другой — в резную перегородку лестничных перил. Спустя еще один тяжелый вздох девушка некрасиво сморщилась и абсолютно неожиданно для Люциуса сжала в зубах собственное запястье.

— Что с вами, мисс Поттер? — взволновано спросил Малфой-старший. Гарриет не ответила, что обеспокоило мужчину еще больше. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Люциус не был настолько жестоким, чтобы спокойно наблюдать за ребенком, который видимо и дышать не может от боли. Вновь безрезультатно задав вопрос, мужчина достал из трости волшебную палочку и скастовал простое диагностическое заклинание. Очаг воспаления, как и предполагал Малфой, находился в левой лодыжке.

Пока Гарриет переживала волну боли, до синяков вгрызаясь в руку, Люциус аккуратно приподнял подол юбки. Из-под ткани выглядывала абсолютно здоровая ухоженная ножка без каких-либо следов болезни. Иллюзия? Да нет, ее не учат на 4 курсе. Или учат? Поразмышляв некоторое время об особенностях школьной программы, мужчина решился применить Фините. Удивленному взору Люциуса открылись туго наложенные бинты. В следующий момент Гарри вдруг разом расслабилась и привалилась боком к перилам, тяжело дыша.

— Лорд Малфой, невежливо заглядывать даме под юбку, — устало произнесла девушка, пытаясь скрыть раненную ногу.

— Невежливо скрывать от других свое состояние, — немного зло процедил Малфой. — Что это? — спросил мужчина, указывая взглядом на перебинтованную лодыжку.

— Неважно, — холодно отозвалась Гарри и, надев одну туфлю, добавила, — прошу меня простить, мне нужно скорее вернуться в общежитие.

Гарриет заметно нервничала. У нее не так много времени, чтобы добраться до спальни, последняя и самая сильная волна боли не то, что можно с легкостью перенести на каменных ступенях. Она требовательно взглянула на лорда, будто ожидая от него каких-то действий. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд девушка угрюмо произнесла:

— Туфлю отдайте!

— Туфлю? — тупо переспросил Малфой, уставившись на собственные руки, крепко сжимающие зеленую лодочку, как на гоблина в балетной пачке. Но! Ему нужны ответы! — Не отдам, пока не скажите, что происходит!

— Банальный шантаж? Не ожидала от вас такого! — ухмыльнулась девушка. — Объясняю, действие болеутоляющего зелья закончилось, мне нужно выпить еще. Я все сказала, — ответила Гарри тоном, не принимающим возражений, и снова потянулась за своей обувью.

Маневр не удался. Малфой быстро вскочил, отступив на шаг, и неаристократично запихнул несчастную туфлю в карман брюк.

— Это не ответ, мисс Поттер! Что-то я не заметил, чтобы кто-нибудь из преподавателей знал о вашей травме, иначе вам не разрешили бы участвовать на балу. Что вы скрываете? — строго спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ничего я не скрываю! — возмутилась девушка.

— Тогда что это? — прошипел Малфой.

— Бритва соскользнула, я бываю весьма неуклюжа, в ванной было скользко, — невозмутимо ответила Гарриет. В ответ мужчила лишь скептически приподнял бровь в лучших снейповских традициях. Девушка вздохнула и раздраженно произнесла. — Ладно! Это ожог и он уже почти прошел!

Девушка рванулась, пытаясь достать свое законное имущество, однако у нее ничего не вышло. Малфой старший ловко схватил Гарриет за плечи, удерживая ее на месте.

— Обычный ожог лечится за день и не вызывает таких болезненных ощущений! Если только... — Люциус ненадолго замолчал, вглядываясь в девичьи глаза, будто пытаясь высмотреть ответ в глубине зрачков. Вдруг его окатило осознанием всего масштаба катастрофы.

— Драконье пламя? — пораженно прошептал мужчина. Гарри резко рванулась в его руках, пытаясь избежать разоблачения. — После первого испытания прошло уже много времени! Почему об этом до сих пор никто не знает?

Люциус был на грани того, чтобы начать трясти девушку, дабы добиться ответа. Внезапно Гарриет побледнела и посмотрела на него расфокусированным испуганным взглядом, вцепившись тонкими пальчиками в полы мужской мантии. Боль накрыла ее с головой подобно цунами.

Не теряя времени, мужчина усадил ничего не соображающую Гарриет обратно на ступеньки и наслал на ее ногу охлаждающие чары. Девушка скулила, дрожа от боли, ее глаза блестели как при лихорадке, а на лбу проступила испарина. Люциус был бессилен, он мог только подарить Гарри ощущение мнимой поддержки, обнимая и укачивая напряженное тело.

Вскоре острая боль отступила, оставив после себя ноющее и пульсирующее послевкусие. Девушка медленно расслабилась в чужих руках, уже не пытаясь скрыть всхлипы. Малфой продолжал поглаживать ее спину и плечи, называя глупой безрассудной девочкой.

Немного успокоившись, Гарри отстранилась от Лорда Малфоя, вытирая слезы руками. Она некрасиво шморгнула носом и тупо уставилась на свои ноги, полностью игнорируя сидящего рядом мужчину. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, девушка стащила туфлю с правой ноги, повертела ее в руках и, избегая взгляда Люциуса, тихо сказала:

— Спасибо за помощь, — ее голос звучал так устало и отрешенно, что мужчине снова стало не по себе. — Прошу прощения за то, что доставила вам проблемы. Пожалуйста, не говорите никому, — немного помолчав, Гарриет добавила. — Мне пора возвращаться в башню, прошу меня простить.

Не поднимая головы, гриффиндорка тяжело поднялась, цепляясь за перила, аккуратно развернулась и пошатнулась, пытаясь преодолеть хотя бы одну ступеньку. Бросив все свои силы на покорение лестницы, Гарри выпустила из поля зрения мужчину, и потому взвизгнула от неожиданности, когда Люциус одним слитным движением поднял ее на руки как принцессу. Гарриет уже было открыла рот, чтобы начать возмущаться, но заткнулась, стоило ей только встретиться взглядом с лордом Малфоем. Сколько всего было в этом взгляде! Укор, гнев и даже обида, покрытая легкой дымкой беспокойства.

— Мисс Гарриет Поттер! — зло воскликнул мужчина. — Неужели вы обо мне такого плохого мнения? По-вашему, взрослый мужчина имеет право оставить ребенка в беде?

— Но... — поспешила возразить девушка, однако слушать ее никто не собирался.

— Никаких но! Я помогу вам, и это не обсуждается! — Люциус смотрел ей в глаза так открыто, так по-гриффиндорски, что Гарриет даже смутилась.

— Но как мне... — тихо начала девушка.

— Отплатить? — мужчина приподнял бровь и коварно усмехнулся, когда Гарри кивнула. — О, мне интересно знать, чем заканчивается сказка, такая плата сойдет!

Этот ставший вдруг хитрым взгляд почему-то обжигал и заставлял Гарриет волноваться. Она опустила взгляд на несчастную правую туфлю, которую все еще сжимала в руках, и, мило покраснев, продолжила свой рассказ.

— Но все же у меня еще остался один вопрос, — протянул Малфой, когда сказка закончилась. — Почему Забини?

Гарриет слегка помрачнела, но ответила:

— Потому что он жук.

— Что, простите? — удивленно рассмеялся мужчина.

— Он узнал о том, что я девушка, вскоре после первого испытания и решил использовать эту информацию с умом. Шантажировал меня, шельмец! Все вы, слизеринцы, одинаковые! — недовольно воскликнула Гарриет, вызывая у «одинакового слизеринца» новый приступ смеха.

Люциус донес гриффиндорку до самого портрета Полной Дамы. Шел он медленно, пытаясь как можно больше насладиться приятной, как оказалось, компанией. Опуская Гарриет на ноги у входа в гостиную, Люциус пожелал ей приятных снов, ухмыляясь пуще прежнего, чем окончательно вогнал девушку в краску. Гарри со смущенной улыбкой скользнула за портрет. Никто из них так и не вспомнил о зеленой туфле, все еще нагло торчащей из кармана мужских брюк.

Утро следующего дня встретило Гарриет рождественским настроением и горой подарков у подножья её кровати. Доза обезболивающего сделала утро наркомански волшебным. Гарриет не могла перестать улыбаться.

Среди множества красно-оранжевых подарков серебристым пятном со светло-зеленой лентой выделялась небольшая коробка. На ней не было ни имени отправителя, ни получателя. Сначала Поттер даже засомневалась, ей ли предназначен подарок. Но все сомнения развеялись, стоило только снять серебристую крышку. Внутри рядком лежали фиалы с лечебными зельями, средних размеров баночка с заживляющей мазью, а в уголке красовалась та самая зеленая туфелька.

Приглядевшись, Гарри заметила внутри своей внезапно вернувшейся собственности записку:

"Дорогой Принцессе, в благодарность за прекрасно проведенное время…"

И пока Гарриет раз за разом перечитывала сияющие изумрудом слова, прикрывая ладошкой смущенную улыбку, где-то в другой части Магической Англии Люциус Малфой устало улыбался в подушку. Провозившись всю ночь с поиском лекарств, мужчина измотался в край. Засыпая, он все еще пытался убедить себя, что просто помогает хогвартскому чемпиону Тремудрого Турнира. И тот факт, что рядом с Гарриет Малфой-старший снова чувствовал себя мальчишкой, был здесь совершенно не при чем.


End file.
